1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interlabial pad which can maintain a state of constant contact with the inner walls of the labia, regardless of changes in the position of the wearer, and prevent leakage and falling away.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, sanitary napkins and tampons are generally used as feminine catamenial products. Here, with regards to sanitary napkins, significant efforts have been made to prevent leakage of menstrual blood from gaps created by weak contact in the vicinity of the ostium vaginae. Furthermore, with regard to tampons, significant efforts have been made to eliminate foreign-body sensations and discomfort while inserted and difficulty in insertion into the vagina, arising from the attributes of the products.
Under these conditions, interlabial pads (hereinafter, “pads”) have been receiving attention in recent years as a catamenial product which is halfway between a sanitary napkin and a tampon. This interlabial pad is worn by inserting one part thereof between a woman's labia and enabling it to come into contact with the inner surface of the labia. It is sanitary and clean since leakage of menstrual blood can be prevented because it is in closer contact to the body, compared to a sanitary napkin, and in addition, menstrual blood can be prevented from spreading and widely contacting the body. In addition, because it is smaller than sanitary napkins, it is superior in comfort when in use and causes less psychological resistance to wearing compared to tampons which are inserted into the vagina.
However, because interlabial pads are worn on the body by the holding force between the labia, it must flexibly follow the movements of the left and right labia which are generated by the movements of the wearer. If the interlabial pad has difficulty following body movements, there is risk of it falling away from the labia of the wearer. Therefore, various interlabial pads which can come into closer contact with the body have been studied.
The interlabial pad described in Patent Reference 1 is formed from a liquid permeable top sheet, a slightly liquid permeable back surface sheet and an absorbent member placed therebetween and preferably includes a folding axis along the center line in the longitudinal direction of the interlabial pad. By being folded along this folding axis and inserted into the labia of the wearer, the top sheet of the pad maintains contact with the inner walls of the labial of the wearer and, because it has a uniform covered range, falling away can be prevented.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-506168.
However, the interlabial pad described in Patent Reference 1 has a uniform thickness aside from the center line in the longitudinal direction which is the folding axis and the flexural rigidity of the pad is uniform. Therefore, if pressure is applied to a part of the pad from the leg (thigh) or buttocks, accompanying changes in the position of the wearer (walking, or positions such as sleeping positions on one's side), this force is transmitted to the entire pad. Furthermore, a pad which is held between the labia may become misaligned and there is a risk of the interlabial pad falling away from the labia.
In addition, because the interlabial pad described in Patent Reference 1 has almost uniform flexural rigidity, if an even greater force is applied, the pad buckles and bends significantly. If the pad is bent, because the inner wall of the labia is pressed by the pad section which has buckled, the labia is deformed and a space is formed between the interlabial pad and the inner walls of the labia. Therefore, the force holding the interlabial pad is weakened and there arises a risk of the interlabial pad falling away from the labia.